Thermal models can be generated for sites to predict characteristics of the sites under various predetermined conditions and/or hypothetical conditions. The thermal models may be generated according to historical internal temperature and weather data, as well as forecast internal temperature and weather data. By predicting characteristics of the site, thermal models may be used to represent characteristics of the sites according to predetermined conditions such as forecast internal temperatures, setpoint temperatures and weather at the sites.